Question: The sum of a negative integer $N$ and its square is 6. What is the value of $N$?
Answer: We are given that $N^2 + N = 6$.  Rearranging gives $N^2 + N - 6 =0$, and factoring the quadratic on the left gives $(N+3)(N-2) = 0$.  The only negative solution to this equation is $N = \boxed{-3}$.